Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!
"Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!" is a brand new Hack & Slash Series of games that has Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk as the Main Characters. (It's a Free Join!) Users *Spongebob100 (Creator of the RPG Game Series) *Josh the Hedgehog (Creator of the Wiki) Plot After many years of protecting Planet Mobius from Dr. EggPlankton. Jack & Patricia begins to wonder about Dr. EggPlankton's ultimate plan would be. After hearing that Dr. EggPlankton is gonna use his new invention the "Multiversal Teleporter" to teleport each army of Jack-4 Bots in each universe to try & takeover each universe. Fearing for the worst of Dr. EggPlankton's new ultimate plan, Jack & Patricia decided to become Ultimate Heroic Warriors to stop Dr. EggPlankton's most evilest ultimate plan ever. They set out together as a duo to travel place to place, even planet to planet to face off against the most powerful, smartest & most hardest masters of all time! Can Jack & Patricia beat the masters & stop Dr. EggPlankton & many other evil villains at the same time as their journies of becoming Ultimate Heroic Warriors & stopping EggPlankton's Ultimate Plan begins? Characters Add your characters here Main Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) (Main Male Protagonist) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) (Main Female Protagonist) *Jackbot Nega (SB100) *Combot Nega (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) (Main Antagonist) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Skyflame the Hedgebat (JTH) Additional Characters *Metal Patricia (SB100) Canon Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE the Lynx Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Lien-Da the Echidna Masters (Bosses) *Leonardo the Lion (Planet Mobius) *Psireffachimaera (Ancient Dimension) *Emperor Regimus (Electrochroma) *Omnibeast / Ultimex (Reathmos) *Inferno the Cat (Sol Dimension) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Moebius) Stats Jack the Hedgehog Starting Health Points (HP) - 150 HP Starting Attack Points - 75 Starting Defence Points - 75 Starting Speed - 200 mph Starting Stamina - 80 Starting Equipment - Dragon Blade & a Piko Piko Hammer & Black Patricia the Skunk Starting Health Points (HP) - 150 HP Starting Attack Points - 70 Starting Defence Points - 70 Starting Speed - 50 mph (On foot) 200 mph (On her Flying Broom) Starting Stamina - 90 Starting Equipment - Magic Wand & Flying Broom Josh the Hedgehog Starting Health Points: 164 Starting Attack Points: 65 Starting Defense Points: 65 Starting Speed: 760 mph (SoS) 200 mph (mild) Starting Stamina: 105 Starting Equipment: Greatsword, Regal Crown, Royal Breastplate Rey the Hedgedragon Starting Health Points: 211 Starting Attack Points: 134 Starting Defense Points: 87 Starting Speed: 65 mph (on foot); 200 mph (dragon flight) Starting Stamina: 90 Starting Equipment: Fists, Draco Mail Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox Starting Health Points: 152 Starting Attack Points: 76 Starting Defense Points: 82 Starting Speed: 75 mph (on-foot); 200 mph (boosters) Starting Stamina: 100 Starting Equipment: Beam Saber, Battle Buster, Laser Boosters Jackbot Nega Starting Health Points (HP) - 200 HP Starting Attack Points - 125 Starting Defence Points - 125 Starting Speed - 25 mph Starting Stamina - 100 Starting Equipment - None Combot Nega Starting Health Points (HP) - 175 HP Starting Attack Points - 100 Starting Defence Points - 100 Starting Speed - 40 mph Starting Stamina - 85 Starting Equipment - None SPARKY Starting Health Points (HP) - 140 HP Starting Attack Points - 50 Starting Defence Points - 50 Starting Speed - 75 mph Starting Stamina - 75 Starting Equipment - None Noah the Hedgehog Starting Health Points (HP) - ???? Starting Attack Points - ???? Starting Defence Points - ???? Starting Speed - ???? Starting Stamina - ???? Starting Equipment - ???? Enemies *Robot Alloys (Only in Training) *Jack-4 Bots *Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bots *Equera Bots *Neo Equera Bots *HA Equera Bots *HA Neo Equera Bots 'Bosses (Affiliations)' (There are types of bosses like "Allies" & "Enemies") 'Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins!' 'Training' *Basic: Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose *Moderate: Shadow the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat *Advance: Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat 'Level 1' *Act 1: Jet the Hawk (Leader of the Babylon Rouges & Rival) *Act 2: Sonic the Hedgehog (Hero of Mobius & Ally) *Act 3: Chum Pod with Wrecking Ball (Dr. EggPlankton's machine) *Act 4: G.U.N. Truck (G.U.N. Vehicle) *Act 5: Egg Dragoon (Eggman's machine) *Act 6: Knuckles the Echidna (Guardian of the Master Emerald) *Act 7: Sally Acorn (Princess of the Acorn Family) *Act 8: NICOLE the Lynx (A.I. Program, Steward, Administrator of New Mobotropolis & Ally) *Act 9: Chum Dragoon (Dr. EggPlankton's machine) *Act 10: Chum Beater (Dr. EggPlankton's Battle suit) *Act 11: Leonardo the Lion (Efrika Warrior) 'Level 2' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Level 3' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Level 4' *Act 1: Bryan Hertz (Nucleic Swordsman; Ally) *Act 2: Nykros Mortem (Necromancer; Enemy) *Act 3: Lanzid Enferrhnu (Light King; Ally) *Act 4: Piranha Barbarian (Piranhagin; Monster) *Act 5: Lupinos (Nature King; Neuter) *Act 6: Aerditt (Bandit Leader; Enemy) *Act 7: Arshon Enferrhnu (Fire King; Neuter) *Act 8: Serpent of Oceaus (Sea Serpent; Monster) *Act 9: Arcanomagus (Arcane Mage; Neuter) *Act 10: Tempesto (Storm King; Enemy) *Act 11: Omnibeast Phase 1 (Omnibusian; Enemy) *Act 12: Ultimex - Omnibeast Final Phase (Omnibusian; Enemy) 'Level 5' *Act 1: Blaze the Cat (Princess of the Sol Dimension, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds & Ally) *Act 2: Marine the Raccoon (Sailor & Ally) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Level 6' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Stages / Worlds' Add your own Stages / Worlds here & you can add as many acts as you can, the acts in each level are unlimited 'Chapter 1' 'Training: Training Stage' *Basic: Blue & Pink Training Stage *Moderate: Green & Yellow Training Stage *Advance: Red & Purple Training Stage 'Level 1: Planet Mobius' *Act 1: Seaside Hill *Act 2: Green Hill Zone *Act 3: Station Square *Act 4: City Escape *Act 5: EggmanLand *Act 6: Angel Island *Act 7: Knothole Village *Act 8: New Mobotropolis *Act 9: EggPlanktonLand *Act 10: Death Bucket *Act 11: Efrika Plains 'Level 2: Ancient Dimension' TBC 'Level 3: Electrochroma (formerly CTF7241's)' TBC 'Level 4: Reathmos' *Act 1: Realmus *Act 2: Paranorm's Gate *Act 3: Heliosia (Light Kingdom) *Act 4: Piranha's Gate *Act 5: Geomur (Nature Kingdom) *Act 6: Banditry Guild *Act 7: Pyretos (Fire Kingdom) *Act 8: Lake Oceaus *Act 9: Arcanolith *Act 10: Atmosius (Storm Kingdom) *Act 11: Tunnel of the Cosmos *Act 12: Omnibusian's Keep 'Level 5: Sol Dimension' *Act 1: Southern Island *Act 2: Seagull Island *Act 3: ???? *Act 4: ???? *Act 5: ???? TBC 'Level 6: Planet Moebius' *Act 1: Dr. Kintobor's tower *Act 2: Layna's Angel Forest *Act 3: Parkisha's Devil Forest *Act 4: Craig the Hedgehog's Super Gym *Act 5: Moebius' Castle Acorn TBC Level 7: ???? *Act 1: ??? *Act 2: ??? *Act 3: ??? *Act 4: ??? *Act 5: ??? TBC Level 8: ???? *Act 1: ??? *Act 2: ??? *Act 3: ??? *Act 4: ??? *Act 5: ??? TBC "More Coming Soon" Upgrade Shop Clothing & Armor *???? Weapons *???? Items *???? Chapters *Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!/Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins! Gallery 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Main Male Protagonist) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Main Female Protagonist) Category:RPG Games Category:Games Category:Roleplays